vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yomi (Senran Kagura)
Summary Yomi is a playable character in the Senran Kagura ''Nintendo 3DS series. She makes her debut in ''Senran Kagura Burst. She's a second year Hebijo student (now a part of the Crimson Squad) known for her poor background and huge love of bean sprouts (to the annoyance of her fellow shinobi). She also harbors a huge hatred for those that grew up in richer families (like Ikaruga for example) and treads the line between politeness and savage insults when around such individuals due to her envy of their fortunate life styles. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with Frantic Mode '''Name: Yomi Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Is armed with numerous bomber projectiles), Skilled Ninjutsu Practitioner, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Skilled Swordswoman,Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Homura, fought Ikaruga and Hikage), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Kept up with Hikage to an extent) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from Ikaruga and regularly trains with her fellow Crimson Squad allies, including Haruka. Survived the explosion which leveled the original Hebijo Academy), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi and a renegade. Was an Elite shinobi at Hebijo Academy where they reportedly train for up to 30 hours at time) Range: Melee range with Ragnarok and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts and weapons. Standard Equipment: Ragnarok, wrist cannon, bombs Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hebijo Academy shinobi and Crimson Squad renegade shinobi. She's also very knowledgable about her favorite food bean sprouts, which leads her to ramble about them all the time with her allies and those that happen to like them. Weaknesses: Pretentious (especially towards upper class people), likes being cheap, and can take her obsession with bean sprouts far (like rambling about them for a while). Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sigmund:' Yomi lifts her large sword overhead and then charges energy into it. Her sword then extends and becomes massive from its original size before tilting back and slamming it into the ground; thus releasing waves of intense pressure on any and all enemies.This is a stationary attack, as well as linear. However, it's range and power allow it to strike any enemies within close proximity of the attack. *'Niflheim:' Yomi fires several shots from her crossbow weapon and then finishes with a shot from her large bomber-type weapon. In Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus, she fires both bomber projectiles and crossbow weapons at the same time. *'Asgard:' While in midair, Yomi takes her sword and does several somersaults before jamming it into the ground and releasing a shock wave. *'Ragnarok: '''Yomi takes her sword of the same name and spins around at extreme speeds, creating a massive whirlwind of destruction which can be sent in a straight line in an direction. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Forcefield Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8